1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a dispenser for storing and delivering in pop-up fashion a multiplicity of applicator pads.
2. The Related Art
Screw-cap wide-mouthed jars have long been used as packaging for stacks of applicator pads. These pads have cosmetic and medical uses. They may be utilized as coverings for wounds or impregnated with antiseptic chemicals for skin wiping purposes. As cosmetics, these pads are known for use as make-up removers, cleansers or vehicles to apply leave-on cosmetics (e.g. anti-wrinkle or anti-acne compositions). Especially when impregnated with chemicals, the pads can be quite messy to handle. This is particularly a problem when attempting to extract a single applicator from within the bottom of a deep jar when a majority of the stack has already been removed. Additionally, in many instances it is desirable if not required that contamination of the stack and sides of the jar be avoided.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an applicator pad dispensing jar which minimizes contamination from a user's fingers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an applicator pad dispensing jar from which the pads can readily be viewed and removed.
Other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from consideration of the following summary and detailed description.